Perfect
by Iwsh2BInuYashas
Summary: PG for a lil cursing. Kagome talks Inu-Yasha into going to the prom. 1 shot and short. This is my FIRST attempt at a fanfiction...please don't be to harsh, but please review!


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own Inu-Yasha (though I wouldn't mind..wink wink), or any of the characters in this story. The wonderful Rumiko Takahashi owns them. So, ya, don't sue……  
  
  
  
''= thoughts  
  
1 Perfect  
  
By: Me…  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha paced the living room floor. He couldn't believe he had let Kagome talk him into this..  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Pleeeease Inu-Yasha?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Absolutely NOT!" Inu-Yasha stomped away from Kagome. 'What are you saying? Do you want her to cry? OF COURSE NOT. You want to go so turn around and tell her!' Slowly he turned around and looked at her. Her head was bowed, and he could tell by the smell of salt in the air, she was crying. He sighed, put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Damn it, Kagome, don't cry. I'll go to your prom…"  
  
"Thank you!" She kissed him lightly and was suddenly happy again " Its next week on Saturday, and it's a formal. Be at my house by 6!" With that she kissed him again and jumped into the well.  
  
* End FB *  
  
"Kagome! Hurry Up!" He continued to pace the floor, but stopped when he saw Kagome start down the stairs. She wore a dress of gold (she had picked to match his eyes) her hair pulled up elegantly, and on her face very little make up. 'Not that she needs It' he thought. She saw the amazement on his face and blushed. "Y-You look amazing Kagome!" he stuttered, and she smiled.  
  
"You look very nice too Inu-Yasha" Inu-Yasha looked down. He wore a black suit with gold cumber bun. He had tied his hair back, but remembering that Kagome liked it down, untied it. He was still barefoot though, and hopes she wouldn't notice. She did of course, but decided to let it go. Kagome's mother had told Inu-Yasha that prom was supposed to be perfect, and that's what he wanted it to be for his Kagome. The doorbell rang, signaling that the limo Kagome's mother had ordered(as a surprise) had arrived. Inu-Yasha escorted Kagome to the limo.  
  
*LATER*  
  
The first part of the dance was kind of boring. Kagome spent most of it talking to her friends, who were all going gaga over him. (AND who wouldn't?) The other part was spent keeping Hojo away from Kagome. Every time Inu-Yasha smelled him anywhere near he would put his arm around Kagome and pull her close. Kagome's friends thought it was adorable. Finally, Kagome decided that she wanted to dance. Inu-Yasha held her close, breathing in her scent. It was intoxicating. He looked into her beautiful blue/grey eyes and was instantly lost. He wanted to there forever. Unfortunately, forever didn't last long. Inu-Yasha had not noticed Hojo this time. He felt someone push between them and began to growl. He smelled alcohol. (who woulda thought) He looked down at Hojo. "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Ima gonna dens wit 'game" he spit as he talked.  
  
"Like hell you are" Inu-Yasha snarled right back.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Hojo, please don't" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Sorry Kagome" Inu-Yasha stated before turning to Hojo, "Stay the hell away from my woman" He then led Kagome further onto the floor and continued to dance. Hojo didn't stay away long. He again pushed between them, and this time punched Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha didn't move at first, surprised that this human had actually tried to hurt him. Kagome watched him with wide eyes (as did everyone else) as Inu-Yasha lifted Hojo from the floor by his throat, preparing to throw his across the room. Kagome stopped him.  
  
" Put him down…."  
  
"But Kagome!"  
  
"I said put him down!" Inu-Yasha did so, and Hojo smiled.  
  
"sssee, she luvas me, she donna need youuuu" Hojo slurred. Inu-Yasha again went for Hojo, but Kagome started to yell.  
  
"DAMN IT, HOJO, YOU IDIOT! I LOVE Inu-Yasha! NOT you, get it through your thick skull!" She turned to Inu-Yasha, "I just wanted this night to be perfect" with that, she turned and walked out the door. Inu-Yasha gave Hojo a warning look before going to look for Kagome. He found her on a bench in the park. Hesitantly he sat beside her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Kagome…" Kagome laid her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay love." 'Did she just say….' He pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him. "Take me home?" Inu-Yasha got up with her still in his arms and carried her back to the shrine. He began to open the door when she stopped him. "This isn't home…"  
  
"HUH?" She pointed to the mini-shrine.  
  
"Home is through there…" she said softly, giving Inu-Yasha a smile that made him melt.  
  
"Don't you think you should change?" he asked  
  
"I have a bag waiting in the mini-shrine" Inu-Yasha smiled and picked her up again, continuing to the mini-shrine, stopping only to pick up her bag before jumping into the well.  
  
*Inu-Yasha's Time*  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in his favorite tree, waiting for Kagome to finish changing. She came out in her PJs, hair down, and face clean of makeup. "Bring me up?" Inu-Yasha jumped down, put his arms around her, and jumped back to his spot in the tree. She sat facing him.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, I wanted this night to be perfect for you, I didn't mean-----"  
  
Kagome silenced him with a kiss before turning and laying her back against him. Instinctively, he put his arms protectively around her and sighed. Just before they fell asleep, she leaned up and kissed him one more time. She then closed her eyes and whispered "Perfect"  
  
  
  
The END! Hope it wasn't to bad….if you wanna read my stories that aren't fan-fics (though one does have an Inu-Yasha type theme…heheh) ..go to WWW.geocities.com/kouryuukitti/123.html 


End file.
